When I Met You
by DamonXSalvatore
Summary: Anzu Mazaki has just lost both her parents and brother, she is alone in this world, that is until she meets her new neighbours Ryou and Bakura. where she will find love. and friendship. Pairings: Ryou/Anzu, Possibly Bakura/Anzu or might make it Ryou/Anzu/Bakura. Love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's another story, which I hope you guys will like. **

**I didn't get any reviews on my other new story; I must be getting crapper at writing LOL, oh well. **

**Anyway, I hope I get some reviews on this, even if I don't then who cares I'm still gonna continue to write. **

**Story Title: When I met you**

**OK, unlike my other stories this will NOT be a vampire one, but Ryou and Bakura are not human they are something that you'll have to wait and find out! **

**Important info: Anzu's parents have just died. Yugi and Yami don't get along because they both are in love with Anzu (Anzu is oblivious to that). Anzu is not going to be a friendship preacher. Seto Kaiba is Anzu's cousin. Ryou and Bakura just moved next door to Anzu. And the Hikari's and Yami's are brothers, so Yami and Yugi are brothers, Malik and Marik are brothers and Ryou and Bakura are brothers. Yugi's not short anymore. **

**Oh and this chapter will just explain how upset Anzu is about her parents death and her brother (Jay) died because he was in a gang. **

**Pairing: Ryou/Anzu, possibly Anzu/Bakura in the future but I'm not sure yet. **

**Enjoy my story. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

Chapter 1: The change

Tears rolled down her cheeks, from her cerulean eyes as she was curled into a tight ball in the corner of her parent's room. Her whole body was shaking as she let out occasional sobs, her parents died in a tragic accident, her brother was supposedly dead as well knowing what kind of people he hanged out with. She was completely alone now in a big mansion, normally people would be over the moon about that, but Anzu was miserable. And always will be now.

Anzu got up, wiped her tears and walked down stairs to the kitchen. She turned the kettle on and decided to make herself a cup of tea. She hated tea, she had no idea why she was drinking it, maybe it was because her mother loved it so much.

Anzu gulped down the hot tea instantly, even though it burned her throat. She decided that she would then drink something better.

She made her way through a tunnel that lead to her Fathers bar, where there was nothing but Alcohol, of all sorts.

Anzu reached for the vodka, she didn't even bother pouring it in a glass. She threw the lid off and only a sip entered her mouth before she heard the door bell, she quickly threw it under the couch, promising she would come back for it later, and ran through the tunnel and made it to the front door.

She gave herself a minute to catch her breath before she plastered a smile on her face and opened the door to reveal her Bestfriend; Yugi.

"Hey, Yugi" she greeted.

"Hello, Anzu" he replied, she gestured for him to enter and he did. She led them to the living room and sat down on the coach, he sat next to her.

"How have you been, Anzu?" he asked, but mentally slapped himself for asking a stupid question, since her parents had just died.

"Well, my family are dead; I'm handling it better than I thought I would" she answered in a monotone, Anzu couldn't hold the happy face anymore.

She buried her face in her hands, tears leaking out of her eyes, her body began shaking again.

"Anzu-"Yugi started but was cut off by Anzu.

"Don't Yugi, I don't want your pity," she sobbed, but deep down all she wanted was a hug.

Yugi ignored her, kneeled in front of her on his knees so that he was level with her; he brushed the hair out of her face gently pulling it back behind her ears.

Anzu looked into his innocent purple eyes, as he stared into her deep blue eyes glazed with tears. Anzu threw herself into Yugi's waiting arms and hugged him tightly her arms going around his neck and his going around her waist.

She cried gently into his chest, soaking his shirt but he didn't mind. After a while Anzu pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, I needed that," she whispered.

"Anytime" Yugi smiled sadly, he looked at the broken girl with her head down again, he didn't like this new Anzu, she was different, he could smell the alcohol on her but he didn't say anything.

"I don't think I will ever be the same again, Yugi. I'm completely alone in this big mansion," she confessed to him.

"But you're not alone; you have me and the others, you can come and live at my house," he tried to reason with her. She just shook her head.

"No, I have to get through this by myself" she looked at him meaning that she didn't want his help. Yugi smiled, this was why he loved her. She was always willing to fight and do things by herself.

"I should be going now, my Mom's probably worried about me" he said, but regretted it when he realised that Anzu had just lost hers.

"I'm sorry, Anzu"

"It's fine, Yugi, Bye I'll see you soon," she said brushing it off.

Yugi nodded, he then walked out the door and went home.

Anzu sighed; she then walked to her bedroom and jumped in bed. She decided that alcohol wasn't the answer to all life's problems, with that last thought she fell asleep.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

A white haired young man was driving a car at full speed, going over the speeding limit.

"Bakura, slow down!" yelled a slightly younger boy, around the age of sixteen. He had soft long white hair like his older brother, who was driving the car like a crazy maniac.

"Oh, live a little, brother" he replied grinning at his brother, Bakura was clearly having fun. Finally he came to a stop.

"We're here" Bakura announced. He jumped out of the black BMW and took their stuff out of the boot. Ryou got out and took his stuff and locked the car, throwing the keys to Bakura.

They both entered the house and smiled; it was the perfect size for the two of them. Their other clothes and various other belongings were already been put in the house a week before.

They both called it a day and went to their separate bedrooms, and fell asleep just like the blue eyed girl next door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Good or bad?**

**Lemme know what you think, I wanna know! **

**Next chapter Anzu will meet Ryou and Bakura! **

**Laters**

X


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters only characters I made up. **

**MAIN CHARACTERS: Anzu, Ryou and Bakura. **

**Bakura, Marik, Seto, Yami: 19 years old. **

**Ryou and Anzu, and the rest of the gang: 16 years old**

**Makuba: 8 years old **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Anzu opened her sparkling blue eyes the next morning, but she immediately regretted it when she was blinded by the blazing sun coming through the curtains.

She soon got over it and sat up in bed, she looked at the digital alarm clock on her night stand which read 11:48AM in large red numbers, her eyes widened. She slept in that late.

Anzu was normally an early riser the latest she slept in till was 9:30am, but she shrugged it off and got out of bed slipping a robe on her semi naked form; she slept in short shorts and a bra, since it was really hot.

She then made her way into the bathroom and brushed her teeth furiously; she spat it out and then drank some water and rinsed the tooth paste out. When she put her tooth brush back, she became depressed again at seeing her parents tooth brushes and her brother's.

**MEANWHILE AT RYOU & BAKURA'S HOUSE**

Ryou was already dressed, he was playing video games like usual. While Bakura was still in bed.

"BAKURA, WAKE UP!" Ryou screamed loud enough for the Bakura who slept like a rock to hear, he was only opposite him anyway.

Bakura opened his eyes slowly and his expression quickly turned to an irritated one at being awoken. He got out of bed and stalked his way to Ryou's room and when the young teen wasn't expecting it, he received a slap in the head but it felt more like a punch.

"Oww, what was that for?!" Ryou asked annoyed, he just lost in the game because of Bakura.

"You know what you did," Bakura answered, walking out of the room feeling proud of himself.

Bakura went to the fridge and grabbed some milk and drank the whole thing from the gallon.

Ryou walked into the kitchen at that moment and gaped at his older brother,

"How could you drink the whole gallon?!" asked Ryou, amazed and disgusted.

"It's called being a man, little brother" he replied dryly.

"Maybe if you're lucky you might turn out to be like me when you're older" he added smugly.

Ryou just stared at him weirdly, and shook his head.

After they both had breakfast, Ryou decided to ask Bakura something.

"Hey Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Hmmm," he answered.

"Maybe, we should introduce our selves to our new neighbours" asked Ryou happily.

Bakura just scoffed at him.

"I don't want to know any of these people" he answered in a bored tone. Ryou frowned.

"PLEASE!" he begged. Bakura just shook his head 'No' and took his headphones out and turned the music up on his iPod, he walked out of the room and out the front door.

Ryou slumped in his chair and sighed, _'I guess I'll have to do it alone'_

**Anzu Mazaki house **

Anzu just got out of the shower, she quickly dried herself off and got dressed into leggings, tank top and a leather jacket over the top, she put on a pair of black ankle boots. She blow dried her long chestnut hair and straightened the wavy parts out.

She walked downstairs to get a drink; she grabbed her mother's mug and made some hot chocolate for herself, for the first time in 4 days. Anzu smiled a real smile. Anzu debated on whether to visit her Dad's bar in the tunnel or not, she was about to when the there was someone at the door.

Anzu walked over and answered it, to reveal a 16 year old boy, with soft white hair and warm brown eyes, he smiled brightly. Anzu returned the smile.

"Hey, my name is Ryou Touzoku, I just moved next door so I figured I'd introduce myself" he introduced himself with a warm friendly smile.

Anzu smiled at him, he was so sweet.

"Hello, my names Anzu Mazaki, it's nice to meet you and welcome" she replied brightly, for the first time she was happy. They both shook hands, Ryou kissed her hand, looking into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

Anzu giggled, at his gentleman ways.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked eager to get to know him. He nodded with a smile and entered the house.

Anzu lead him to her massive living room, Ryou looked around the hallway_, 'This house is enormous, wow' _

They sat down on the soft leather sofa, she turned towards him.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks" he answered politely smiling. She nodded.

The pair began getting to know each other such as childhood, friend, favourite colours etc., but soon it came to the dreadful topic,

"So, where's your family?" he asked smiling. Anzu frowned.

"My parents passed away five days ago, my brother died a couple of months ago because of a gang he was in, I have a sister but she lives in England with 4 kids and her husband" she replied sadly, tears coming to her eyes.

Ryou felt horrible, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, it seemed to help because she soon calmed down.

"I'm sorry I asked, Anzu. I know how you feel, to be completely alone…. I lost my Parents and sister when I was 12 years old, the only family I have left is my older brother, Bakura." He told her, feeling sad with her.

"So you know how I feel" she said quietly, still clinging to him, she blushed and let go. She wiped the tears away.

"Do you wanna hang out, we could go to the park or arcade if you want, maybe I can introduce you to my friends" she suggested, smiling at him.

He returned the smile and nodded.

"That would be great, Anzu" he replied cheerfully.

She then got up, Ryou following behind her. Anzu grabbed her keys and IPhone, and opened the door for the two to get out. She stepped outside,

"So where do you want to go first?" she asked.

"Umm, the park?" he asked. She nodded happily, she loved going to the park that's where her little cousin Mokuba hung out with his pet dog.

They happily walked to the park, chatting all the way,

"So Anzu, do you have a boyfriend?"

She laughed.

"No, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Nope" they both smiled, happy with both their answers.

Suddenly, Anzu was attacked to the floor

"Anzu-Chan! I missed you!" screamed an excited Mokuba. Anzu laughed at his craziness and ruffled his hair as she got up with the help of Ryou.

"Mokuba, I would like you meet my new friend, Ryou Touzoku" she introduced, gesturing to the handsome white haired teenager.

Mokuba smiled wildly at the young man, and hugged him, surprisinging Ryou, but he returned the hug anyway.

**LATER 8PM**

Ryou and Anzu got back to their neighbourhood,

"I had a great time today, Anzu. It was nice meeting all your friends and hanging out with you" he said smiling.

"No problem, Ryou-kun" she replied. Ryou blushed at the 'Ryou-kun' part.

"Your so cute, Ryou-kun" she teased him, pinching his blushing cheeks. She smiled.

She was roughly shoved aside by a rude old man who was trying get past, she nearly fell over but Ryou took a hold of her waist pulling her up against him, so fast that Anzu could barely register it. Their lips softly touched by accident. They quickly pulled away.

"Thank you that was rather rude of him" she said trying to get over the awkward moment. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Yeah, would you like to come in my house?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course" she replied, smiling gently.

He lead the way and opened the door with his keys, they both entered.

"Finally! You decide to come home" said Bakura, he walked down the stairs and laid his eyes on Anzu Mazaki.

"Shut up, Bakura. I'll come home whenever I like" he answered, annoyed that Bakura had to say that in front of Anzu.

"Oh, and you brought a pretty new friend too" he mentioned towards Anzu, winking at her. She blushed and looked away briefly.

She smiled, trying to be polite. All she received was a sexy smirk, which wasn't too bad.

He walked towards Anzu,

"I'm Bakura Touzoku, what's yours?" he asked.

"Anzu Mazaki," she replied. Bakura reached for her hand and kissed the top

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Anzu" he murmured against her hand, his kiss lingered there longer than it was supposed to.

He then took a step back and smirked at her, noticing the blush spread across her cheeks.

Ryou was fuming,_ 'How dare he!'_

Ryou's eyes were slowly becoming a deeper shade of brown almost as if they were turning black. His hands were balled up into fists by his side and his teeth were clenched.

Anzu sensed the tension in the room and decided maybe it was time to leave.

"I think I should be going now, it was nice meeting you, Bakura. I had a great time with you Ryou; maybe we can do it again sometime "She smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, defiantly," he replied, his voice strained but he had calmed down a bit.

"See ya" she said,

Anzu opened the door and walked out closing it gently behind her, she walked to her house next door. She was a bit confused as to what had just happened, but she didn't think too much about it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**R/R **

**AND Reviews would be appreciated, Lemme know what you think. **

**Till next time **

**Bye **

**X **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it **

**Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes**

**Important info: Malik and Marik: Vampires, Ryou and Bakura: Hybrids (Half Vampire and half werewolf) Yami and Yugi: Vampire Slayers, Anzu: Human, Seto and Mokuba: Werewolf's, Isis and Mai: Witches. And Shaadi Heals people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, only the story and made up characters. **

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time:

_Anzu opened the door and walked out closing it gently behind her, she walked to her house next door. She was a bit confused as to what had just happened, but she didn't think too much about it__._

_X _

Later that night Anzu was in her room, thinking about what happened earlier. She kept a diary ever since she was 10, it was her way of emptying out all of her feelings and troubles so it wasn't all bottled up inside.

**Dear Diary **

**Today I met a guy my age named Ryou Touzoku, I think he's really sweet and caring and for the first time in four days that I have felt truly happy, I didn't think about my family once when I was with him today. And that is a relief, I think he might be the only way I can be happy again, even though I have only known him a day I think I'd trust him with my life. But you can never be completely sure about someone.**

**I also met his older brother Bakura Touzoku, I'm too sure about him, he seems like the dangerous type and I am sure that Ryou is probably going to tell me to stay away from him. The two brothers don't seem to get along, but I could be wrong! I mean I was only there for like 5 minutes, but what scared me was Ryou, there was something wrong with him whom I can't explain, but I'll ask Ryou about it the next time I see him. **

She closed her Diary, no longer having anything to write anymore, she fell asleep on her bed not bothering to get changed.

X

X

X

X

**With Ryou**

Ryou lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling; he wasn't in the best of moods after having a massive argument with Bakura about Anzu.

Ryou liked Anzu and he would do anything to protect her from Bakura or anyone else who tried to harm her, but for now he couldn't tell Anzu about what he was, she'd freak out and probably be afraid of him and Ryou didn't want that.

He nearly blew his cover tonight but she didn't seem to realize which he was glad for, at the time he was just so angry with the way Bakura was acting towards Anzu.

'_I won't let you get her, Bakura'_was Ryou's last thought before he fell asleep.

X

X

X

X

**The next morning**

Anzu woke up early this time; she looked over to her clock, 7am.

She stretched and jumped out of bed; she quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair down her shoulders and went down stairs.

She sat at the table and waited for the chef to get breakfast ready for her, while she was waiting she quickly checked her messages on her phone, one was from her Uncle, two from Mai checking to see how she was, 5 from Yugi and Yami and 12 from her cousin Seto.

"I wonder what Seto wants" she asked herself, he said in the text to text him back as soon as she woke up.

'Weird' she thought, so she texted him back anyway. It only took him a minute to reply, he called her.

"_Hello," she answered. _

"_Anzu, are you ok?" _

"_Yeah… why wouldn't I be…?" _

"_Didn't you hear, about a young girl getting beaten to death, down where you live" he replied seriously. _

"_I haven't been watching the news" _

"_Anzu, I don't want you going outside alone, ok?" _

"_Seto… there's no need for that, I can handle myself" _

"_No you can't… do you want me to remind you what Josh nearly did a year ago to you" _

"_Don't….Seto don't remind me"_

"_Well then, you won't have any objections to me getting you a bodyguard" _

"_You're insane, I don't need a bodyguard!" _

"_I want to protect you, Anzu. You're like the sister I never had; I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you" he said quietly, Seto had never said that to Anzu before. _

"_Aww, you're like a brother to me too"_

"_Your Bodyguard will arrive at your house in a few hours" _

"_Fine..."_

"_I must go now, Anzu, take care" _

"_You too and give my love to Mokuba" _

"_Of course" _

_He ended the call. _

Anzu slumped in her chair, annoyed.

"Breakfast is served, Miss" announced the chef.

Anzu finished the breakfast and got up to find something to do until this so called 'Bodyguard' got here.

Three hours later…..

The bodyguard finally got here, Anzu just stared at the strange looking young man; he had lilac eyes and sandy blood hair, she had to admit he was hot.

"You're Anzu Mazaki, right?" he asked, 'wow, even his voice was sexy, WAIT what I am thinking!' she shook her head roughly.

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?" she asked with a bored expression.

"Malik Ishtar, I was requested by Seto Kaiba himself, to be your Bodyguard"

"Yeah, I am aware of that" she replied quickly, still a bit annoyed.

Malik just smiled, he crossed his arms over his chest the way a bodyguard would and stood at the door.

Anzu glanced at him briefly before walking past him with her head held high, shoving him to the side. She winced, _'Damn, he certainly works out doesn't he'_ she cursed, holding her sides that hurt from shoving him.

Malik smirked behind her, following the girl outside this was going to be a long day.

X

X

I think I'm gonna stop there, But the next chapter should be out very soon. I'm also going to update my other stories, hopefully tomorrow if I have time.

Sorry for the LONG wait, but I haven't been feeling well and I've got like a ton of course work to do, so yeah… but I will update regularly.

Oh and if your confused about ANYTHING then don't be afraid to ask.

Don't forget to Review, I always like knowing what you guys think and I'm going to start mentioning everyone that review just to show you how much it means to me and if you give me advice I will definitely take it.

R/R

Bye

X


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews again and the favourites/follows. **

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

**Mind Compulsion – is when a hybrid or vampire can compel a human to forget something, or tell them to do something that they won't normally do. A vampire cannot use it on each other or a hybrid; they can only use it on humans. Werewolves can't use it. **

**R/R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT, OK. **

X

LAST TIME: _Malik smirked behind her, following the girl outside this was going t__o be a long day._

_X_

Malik followed her outside, he had no idea where she was going but he knew that he had to follow her everywhere she went, he didn't mind. She was a rather beautiful young woman and her blood smelt delicious. He scolded himself, he was supposed to be protecting her, and he'd have to restrain himself.

Anzu was walking around the park with her earphones in, the music blasting out that even Malik could hear it. It was 2 hours later when she walked back into her neighbourhood and bumped into Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou" she greeted with a big smile, pulling earphones out. He returned the smile and greeted her the same way; he looked behind her and was surprised to see Malik, his old friend.

"Malik!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. Malik looked up at the white haired boy.

"Hello Ryou, what are you doing here?" he asked confused, he could of sworn Ryou and Bakura lived in England.

"Oh, Bakura and I moved in the other day. Next door to Anzu," he answered, mentioning to Anzu.

"Oh, Bakura didn't say anything, he'd normally tell Marik or me" he said confused as to why Bakura didn't say anything.

"He probably forgot or something, you know Bakura; not a care in the world," Ryou laughed. The two boys laughed together.

"Well, I'll be having words with him later," Malik said.

"So what are you doing here, with Anzu" Ryou asked, jealousy evident in his tone. He stared at Malik.

"Haha chill Ryou, I'm her Bodyguard, nothing less nothing more," he said laughing, if there's one thing Malik knew, it was never mess with a Hybrids woman, he assumed that Ryou and Anzu were together, or Ryou was planning on making it happen.

Ryou smiled, laughing along with them.

"Anzu, I need to talk to you about something….. In private" he requested, looking at Malik through his eyes.

"Uhh, sure" Anzu replied, she felt really nervous between the two boys. They seemed to be having a war through their eyes.

"I can't, I have strict orders from Mr Kaiba, to not leave her alone" he answered, seriously. Not scared at all by the threats Ryou was sending him through his mind. _(A/N – Hybrids have the ability to talk to anyone through the mind-link and they are the strongest)_

"Well, she's not alone, she has me. And it will only be for five minutes," he said.

"My job is on the line, Ryou" Malik said sternly, Ryou walked up to Malik and stared at him directly in the eyes, his pupils widened and turned orange/yellow. Malik stared into his eyes, unable to stop.

"I'll be five minutes, stand in that corner and wait for her to come back, GO" Ryou said in a low voice, Malik obeyed completely compelled.

"You'll be five minutes; I'll stand in that corner and wait for her…." Malik repeated no emotion in his voice. Ryou broke their stare and his returned to its normal deep brown colour. Malik turned around and did exactly what his Hybrid friend told him to do.

Ryou turned around and came face to face with Anzu's shocked and somewhat scared face, he could hear her heavy breathing. She was slowly walking backwards, while Ryou kept getting closer.

"Anzu, wait" she took another step back.

"Anzu, I can explain please jus-"

"NO!" she took three more steps back. Ryou walked faster, towards her. He was about to take a hold of her wrist.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she cried out. She turned around walking away from him quickly. She kept looking back and forward to make sure he wasn't going after her. She stopped; he seemed to have just vanished. She ran forward when she ran into a hard body, she nearly fell back from the impact but two strong arms held on to her pulling her forward.

She yanked herself away from their arms; she looked up to see it was Ryou. He held onto her.

"Anzu, just let me explain" he asked gently, rubbing her shaking arms, wiping her tears away.

"No, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you or even see you, I mean your clearly not normal, so tell me what are you?!" she yelled in his face, tears of frustration spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm a hybrid,"

"What the fuck is that?!" she screamed even louder, straining his ears. He winced at the sound.

"Please keep your voice down, I have sensitive ears" he complained, holding his hands to his ears.

"Answer my question" she said calmly.

"Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids shown are a cross between a werewolf and vampire; they are by far the most deadly and most powerful creatures on earth. It would be most wise not to anger one; you don't want to know the wrath of an angered, out of control hybrid. There are perks of being a Hybrid like, power beyond your imagination but it can get out of hand if you're not careful." He explained, there was more to it but he didn't think it was necessary at the moment.

Anzu listened carefully comprehending everything that was being told to her,

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it would be safe if I carried on being friends with you" she said sadly.

"I promise I won't harm you or let anyone else harm you if that's what you're worried about" he said, desperately not wanting her to stop seeing him.

"I need time to think" she said smiling.

"I understand, take as long as you want, just know that I will always be here to protect you" he said, staring into her eyes smiling lovingly.

Anzu nodded and walked into her house.

X

It was two hours later that there was a knock on her door, the brunette walked to the door cautiously, what if it was Ryou or his brother. Hybrids.

She opened the door anyway, it revealed to be Yami.

"Hey, Stranger" he greeted with a smirk.

"Yami!" Anzu squealed and jumped in his arms, crying hysterically. She was shaking violently.

"Hey, hey what's the matter, Anzu?" he asked in a concerned voice. He closed the door behind him and led her to the couch. She sat down next to him, her crying continued. Seeing Yami reminded her of her brother; Yami and her brother used to be bestfriends.

Yami wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist and pulled her against his chest, resting his chin on her soft chestnut tresses. Her sobs slowly died down and all you could hear was her soft breathing, he looked down at her face to see she was fast asleep.

He smiled sadly and lifted her into his arms, he took her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her to rest and pulled the covers over her body to keep her warm.

He kissed her forehead. He then left the room to go see his dead bestfriends room.

X

As your friend, as your friend, as your friend  
I walk up as your friend,  
As your friend, as your friend,  
I walk up, I walk up as a friend  
As your friend, as your friend, as your friend,  
As your friend, as your friend, as your friend  
I fuck up as your friend.

X

Yami sadly sat on his dead bestfriends bed; he let Jay down when he introduced him to that gang. If he would have just stayed with Jay at that arcade than dragging him to that fight. Then Jay would have still been here, Anzu wouldn't be heartbroken and alone. If she found out it was Yami's fault, she would never forgive him.

Yami sat there for an hour just looking at old pictures of him and her brother, finally one tear made its way down his cheek slowly, the tear stained the photograph.

He quickly put the photograph down and walked back into Anzu's room, she was still fast asleep.

He took his shirt off and slid into bed with Anzu, he put his arm protectively around her waist.

X

Bakura sat in the Hybrid lounge, he had a massive desk in front of him which his legs were resting on and he was leaning back in his chair. With some alcohol in his right hand.

There was knock on his door.

"Enter!" he barked out.

"Master Bakura, we have the newly turned vampires and they are ready to be turned." Informed one of Bakura's enslaved hybrids, he had over 100 hybrids he had turned into hybrids to be his slaves. Bakura wasn't an idiot; he knew they would rebel against him so he compelled them all so they would stay loyal.

"Excellent, now I want you to find that werewolf, what is his name again... Seto Kaiba that's it" he requested, that Werewolf has been loose for as long as he can remember, he must be trained now, the full moon is coming near soon.

X

Bakura entered the dark dungeon where at least 10 new vampires were locked in separate cages. If Bakura was going to turn them into Hybrids then they would have to have a lot of space each to complete the painful transformation; it takes at least 2 days for it to be complete.

Bakura ordered his five main hybrids to turn the vampires; he wouldn't dare turn them himself because with Bakura's ancient hybrid blood in their system they could possibly be as powerful as Ryou and him.

Bakura was the first ever hybrid to exist, Ryou the second. It was one thousand years ago in England when their mother had an affair with the same man twice, Bakura was the first to be conceived, Ryou the second.

Their mother was Vampire and their father was werewolf, two completely different species, combined together made a hybrid.

When their mother's original husband found out about this affair, he set out and killed the Bakura's and Ryou's biological father and his whole family, starting the feud between vampires and werewolves which has been perpetuated across the ages.

That is why Bakura wants everyone to be Hybrids that way; he won't feel any urges to kill some unfortunate vampire or werewolf.

The only vampire he could tolerate is Malik and Marik, but he hadn't spoken to them in a while, since he's been busy with _plan. _

In three day time, Bakura will have a full army of hybrids. And then he'll be able to arise his mother, father and sister from the dead as soon as he sacrifices two-hundred hybrids, three vampires, two werewolf and one human; Anzu….

X

Hope you like it

Don't forget to review please

Next chapter will be out soon

R/R

X


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to **Grace0331 **for the lovely reviews on most of my stories, deeply appreciated =)

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, R/R.

And also The Seto Kaiba makes an appearance in this chapter.

Oh yeah and I stole some ideas from 'The Vampire Diaries' if you hadn't realised yet, so yeah all the stuff about Hybrids and shit is from 'The Vampire Diaries' I'm actually obsessed with that show at the moment so kind of why I did it about vampires. But the plot is mine so...

And I'm sorry I took ages updating its because I went on holiday to Italy and then when I got back the internet wasn't working, but finally got it back now. So here it is, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it.

X

LAST TIME: _I__n three day time, Bakura will have a full army of hybrids. And then he'll be able to arise his mother, father and sister from the dead as soon as he sacrifices two-hundred hybrids, three vampires, two werewolf and one human; Anzu…. _

X

Anzu woke up, early at 5am for some reason. She looked beside her to see Yami was still there, she stared at him for a moment before slowly slipping out of bed.

She grabbed her gown on the way out, she entered the bathroom. She just stood there in front of the mirror, she looked at her reflection and a single tear rolled down her cheek. What happened to her? She used to always be so happy, not this depressed girl. The past few days she spent with Ryou made her forget her family's tragic death and she was once again, happy. But now, it all came crashing back down. She felt a sharp pain in her heart, there was only a deep hole in her heart where her family was treasured, and it was gone now.

She wiped her tears with a tissue. Anzu washed her face and brushed her teeth so she was fresh.

She walked down the stairs and glanced at the clock, it read six o'clock. Why Anzu was awake at this time, she did not know.

She took a seat on the couch and looked through family photos, watching herself growing up with her once innocent brother.

**X**

Ryou paced in his room, trying to think of a way to keep Anzu safe. He knew what Bakura was up to; to be honest he didn't care. But he didn't want Anzu to be a part of the sacrifice, he had to try and convince Anzu to wear this necklace that he had in his hand; it will protect her against any supernatural creature, Bakura in this case. It also stops vampires or Hybrids from using mind compulsion on her.

He flew out the window and landed in front of Anzu's door, he knocked on the door. He could sense Anzu was awake.

X

Anzu heard the quite knock and put the family photos away; she got up and walked to the door. She was still in her skimpy PJs so she was kind of embarrassed.

Anzu opened the door, it was Ryou. She glared. And was about to slam the door but he took hold of the edge of the door. He stared into her azure eyes for a minute, challenging her.

He gently pushed it open when she let go, he closed the door behind her. She lead him to the living room, Anzu closed the door. After it was closed, she whipped around, glaring at Ryou.

"What are YOU doing HERE?!" she whispered harshly at him. He looked at her strangely, why was she whispering in her own house, it's not like she was hiding him from someone, or was she?

"Why are you whispering?" he whispered back, grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Yami is sleeping upstairs" she simply stated. She looked at him, watching the different emotions cross his face; confusion, hurt and anger were the main ones.

"Who's Yami?" he asked suspiciously. Anzu looked at him puzzled.

"My childhood friend, he insisted on staying the night and I have been feeling lonely in this big house so I figured it would be ok" she smiled. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw his hurt expression.

"What's the matter?" she asked. He raised his flashing red eyes at her, his fangs clearly shown. He hissed at her.

Ryou closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out trying to calm down again. He opened his eyes to reveal the beautiful deep brown ones again.

"I'm sorry, Anzu. But I really like you, I want to be with you and protect you. Jealousy isn't something a Hybrid like me can cope with" he confessed.

"And I know what you're going to say, 'You're not human, I'm not safe' but please Anzu just let me prove myself to you. I won't hurt you, I promise" he promised her looking into her azure eyes.

"Ryou, I-"Anzu started, but she was cut off when he put his finger to her lips to make her stop talking.

"You can't deny it, we have something Anzu. A spark. I may not be human, but me and you we are exactly the same, we're both alone" he spoke, sadly. A tear escaped from Anzu's eyes realizing what he said was true. She was judging him before she even knew him; maybe he was just as human as she was.

"You're right, we are the same. I'm sorry, what I said before. You deserve a chance and if I am being honest you make me happy, in fact I don't think I've ever been happier than when I am with you" she finished, giving him her beautiful smile again. He was about to say something when she jumped into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Suddenly Ryou was pushed away from Anzu's arms.

He glared at the intruder, who in return glared back. The guy had tri-colored hair that was made into a sort of star shape.

"Who's this?" Yami asked Anzu, giving Ryou glares. Anzu didn't say anything; she just kept looking at Ryou, still caught in the moment with the handsome werewolf.

Ryou just smiled at the brunette, not paying attention to what Yami was asking.

Yami got fed up with just standing there, so he grabbed Anzu's arm harshly making her break eye contact with Ryou.

Anzu hissed out in pain.

"Oww, Yami stop. You're hurting me…." She cried out, she struggled to break free from his iron grip. This didn't faze Yami at all, in fact he smiled; at least she was paying attention to him now.

Ryou however wasn't happy that Yami was causing harm on HIS girl. Ryou was in front of Yami in a split second, he watched Yami smile while Anzu was trying to pull herself away from the tri-colored boy. She was begging him to loosen his hold on her, tears beginning to leak down her soft cheeks.

Suddenly Yami was thrown to the very far corner of the large room, Anzu stared at her longtime friend who looked like he was in pain, and then a very heavy book fell on his head, knocking him out cold.

Anzu was about to run to his side but was stopped by the handsome white haired boy, Ryou pulled Anzu into his arms again and wrapping his strong arms around her upper body, inhaling her sweet scent and rubbing his nose in her hair to take in more of that intoxicating scent.

Anzu was stunned at first, but soon smiled and wrapped her arms around his mid back. After a while she pulled away from him, just staring into his warm brown eyes, he looked down at her as well. Ryou was about to bend his head to kiss her but she pulled away quickly, much to his disappointment.

"Sorry… I can't…" she mumbled out, she opened the front door and ran out. Malik, her bodyguard quickly following behind her.

Anzu had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away from Ryou for some time; he was just so…so…so… what was the word?

All she knew was that she was conflicted, he was going to kiss her; her brain told her no it's the wrong thing and he wasn't human. But then her heart said yes, that it didn't matter what he is. That he was the right person for her and that kiss was right.

She didn't know whether to listen to her heart or her head.

Finally she stopped running, when she looked around she realized she was at a graveyard, her brother's grave was right in front of her she looked over it and tears began to flow down her eyes.

She was once again reminded of her family's death in the past few months. Jay had died 6 months ago and through that she didn't even come to his grave, not even once. What kind of sister did that make her; so many thoughts were going through her head at once. She couldn't even stand still, her whole body was shaking.

Anzu felt a gentle but strong hand on her shoulder; she turned around to come face to face with her cousin, Seto Kaiba.

Seto looked at Anzu's tear streaked face and he frowned, he hated seeing girl's cry especially if that girl was Anzu. He saw Anzu as a little sister and the thought of anything upsetting her, made his blood boil.

Anzu fell into his arms, making Seto wrap his arms around her. She cried until she was drained from all tears. Seto rested his chin on top of her head.

Seto's eyes scanned the graveyard until it stopped on Jay's one, he closed his eyes and a single tear fell down his face. Jay's body wasn't really buried there, in fact he had no idea where the body was, and it could be anywhere. But the man that informed Seto of his cousin's death had told him that the body was burnt.

Seto didn't believe him, Takashi his name was. Seto had tried to find the gang that Jay was involved with but after 3 months of searching he got nothing, not even a clue.

So he gave up on the search after Anzu's parents past away, she needed him now more than ever.

Anzu pulled away from Seto and wiped her tears away. She looked up at him and realized that he was in deep thought, she followed where he was looking and it reached Jay's grave. She shook his shoulder to snap him out of it.

"Seto…," she called out quietly. He looked at her and gave her one of his rare smiles that she returned.

"Seto, why are you here?" she asked.

"Malik, called me here. Why were you crying?" he asked her with a question of his own.

"It's getting cold, I should head off home" she shivered, walking past him quickly.

Seto was faster, he grabbed Anzu's arm, pulling her back so she was facing him.

"Why were you crying?" he asked again sternly.

"Look Seto, I've just been feeling a bit unwell, ok. And you know I was just stressed so I went for a run and I ended up at Jay's grave and it just reminded me how I haven't even been to visit his grave, once, what kind of a person does that make me? A horrible sister, that's what Seto, so if you don't mind I need to get home" she quickly explained, running past him back home.

Half of that didn't even make sense to Seto because she was in such a rush but he picked up some of the words. But before he could answer her she was long gone out of his sights.

"I know which way she went, I'll make sure nothing happens to her, Boss" Malik said, coming out of his shadow. He had heard everything Anzu had said and couldn't help wonder why she didn't mention Ryou or any of the weird stuff she had discovered.

"OK, but this time I want you to stay with her at all times. She's confused, she doesn't know what she's doing, keep an eye on her I don't want her doing something stupid, and got that?" Seto ordered, with his back to Malik.

Malik nodded, and quickly ran off where he knew Anzu had run head off to.

XXXXX

The rain had started to get heavy; Anzu paused when she nearly ran into a hard body that held on to her.

She pulled her hair away from her eyes so that she could see better, her vision slowly cleared and she could see that it was a guy she had bumped into, his hair was a snowy white but she knew it wasn't Ryou, this guy's hair was longer and wilder.

"What do we have here? My dear Anzu, wondering around in the dark, alone and drenched. You know, very bad people come out at this time of the night" Bakura spoke in a sly voice.

Anzu looked at him with no emotion in her eyes, she almost looked scary. But Bakura wasn't afraid of course; he was the strongest Hybrid in the whole universe.

"I… I…. I do-don't know…" Anzu stuttered out in a shaky voice. She starting walking away from him when he grabbed hold of her arm again pulling her to face him again with both his hands wrapped around her shoulders.

"It's getting dark, I think you should come with me," he said, more like an order.

She shook her head no, but when she looked at the dark look in his eyes she knew not to go against him, after all she did know about his power now and what he could do to her.

She just nodded in defeat and followed him as he held her hand tightly; he was in the lead walking very faster than Anzu. She was tired from all the running that she was trailing behind.

"Hurry up! Why are you so slow?!" he barked out suddenly scaring her.

"I can't, I'm tired," she complained, it was true though. She felt as if she would collapse at any moment.

Bakura just gave her a glare, cursing her in his mind for being a weak human. He thought on what to do for a while, of course he could get her to where he wanted in less than five seconds, but he couldn't risk having her find out about what he was. (**A/N – remember Anzu knows about the Hybrids and vampires etc. but Bakura don't know that she knows, if that makes sense lol). **

He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see Anzu's eyes roll to the back of her head and she started to fall back, he caught her quickly with his quick reflexes.

Bakura tried shaking her awake, but she remained motionless, so he picked her up in his arms bridal style.

He looked left and right, no one seemed to be around. He ran home with his hybrid speed, which only took him 3 seconds, for a normal person it would take about half an hour.

He lay her down on the bed; he took one last look at her. She was rather beautiful, it's a shame she would die soon.

He smirked and left the room, but it wouldn't hurt to have some fun with her first….

XXXXX

**Finally, another chapter done. **

**PLZ drop me a review, it will only take 2 minutes max. **

**R/R and I'll update as soon as I can, promise! **

**Bye, hope you enjoyed xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews (: **

**Sorry for the long delay, just been really busy. **

**Like I said in my other stories, if you guys have any questions about my stories that you may be confused about then I might do a chapter for that, so just let me know. **

**Enjoy this chapter! **

**R/R pweez!**

**XXXXX**

"_He lay her down on the bed; he took one last look at her. She was rather beautiful, it's a shame she would die soon. _

_He smirked and left the room, but it wouldn't hurt to have some fun with her first…. "_

_Xxx _

Bakura made his way down the hallway happy with himself; he had a big smirk plastered on his face. He stopped in front of an enormous door; he opened it once flicking his card in the slot.

He walked into the pitch black room; he walked straight ahead to where there was a single light.

There was a young man strapped in a chair with chains. The brunette boy looked very pale, he had bags under his sparkling blue eyes, his hair was all messy, his arms and wrists were a rashy red color from trying to break free from the chains and ropes but clearly failing each time.

The 18 year old young man looked coldly into Bakura's Deep Red ones full of amusement. The boy coughed and tried to clear his dry throat.

"What do you want…Bakura?" He said with a dry throat, looking down at the dusty ground again.

"Am I not allowed to check up on my soon to be Hybrid?" Bakura asked grinning, letting out a laugh.

"I'm not going…. to become your stupid …..H-hybrid," The boy answered back.

"You don't have a choice I have my vampires, my werewolves, my human and soon all my Hybrids. That's all I need to get this plan up and running" Bakura said laughing.

The blue eyed boy lifted his head suddenly, his eyes wide. Human? NO!

"How did you choose as your human?!" The boy shouted, suddenly getting his voice back.

Bakura smirked.

"Well its someone you are VERY close to, she actually thinks you're dead Hahaha" Bakura laughed.

"Leave my sister out of this BAKURA!" Jay roared, his eyes flashed orange for a second showing his werewolf side.

"Now that would be no fun" Bakura said, stepping closer to him and then walking straight past the older Mazaki sibling.

Bakura opened the curtains; there was more than half a moon. Tomorrow Bakura would open these curtains fully for Jay to take in his full form. Then when the time was right, Jay would become a Hybrid.

Bakura smiled.

Soon, he'd be reunited with his Sister and parents again. He had everything he needed, all that was left was to turn Jay into a Hybrid and find the two witches to cast the spell.

But first he had to check on Anzu, maybe feed her. _'Can't let her die now can I' _

He glanced at Jay who had fallen asleep, probably exhausted from all the shouting he just did.

XXXXXXXXX

Malik was lurking outside the _'Hybrid Building' _waiting for the right time to walk past Bakura's guards which were of course one of his Hybrids, which meant that they were much stronger than Malik could ever be. Malik was just a vampire, he had no chance.

He'd have to catch them off guard, but it would be hard. There were four of them, all focused on their job.

Malik had followed Bakura and Anzu here; he knew exactly what Bakura was planning on doing with her. Malik was friends with Bakura but he knew that Bakura's plan to get his dead family back was MUCH more important than him or even Marik; the two blonde haired Egyptians were Bakura's only _real_ friends.

But Malik had a responsibility now, and that responsibly was to keep Anzu safe and alive. Malik had also come to care for Anzu in this short time that he had known her.

With determination to get Anzu out of this Building and back to Seto Kaiba, Malik spotted a ladder next to him that lead to the roof. He grinned. _Perfect_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Anzu opened her eyes; she shot straight up and looked around frantically. She didn't recognize this room at all.

'_Where the fuck am I?!'_ She screamed in her mind.

She jumped out of bed, and tried to look around but it was too dark. She could faintly see a door straight ahead with some light around it.

She walked towards it and tried to push it open, she couldn't find the door knob but what she did find was the ON/OFF light button.

She flicked the switch and the room lit up, she sighed in relief. She hated the dark, ever since she was a kid.

She looked around the room, it was huge!

Nearly bigger than her bedroom and that's saying something.

The walls were painted a deep red and the plush carpet was a blood red color. In the corner was a huge King sized bed and There was an overly large walk-in wardrobe and over various shelves covered in all kinds of books all in different places in the open spaced room. **(I'm not good with description. Sorry!)**

She also couldn't help notice the whooshing curtains, Anzu walked towards it and pulling them aside which lead to a beautiful balcony which were covered in fresh colorful flowers.

Anzu looked down from the balcony and saw four guards at the entrance of the building, why were they guarding? She wondered.

Anzu turned away and walked back into the room, something told her that she should get away from this place and head home as quickly as possible.

She strode to the door, and took hold of the Door knob.

She turned it and to her surprise the door opened, the hallway was dark to her dismay but there was enough light for her to know where she going.

Anzu crept down the stairs that lead to another big hallway; she came across a big door. She tried pushing it open, that didn't work.

Suddenly she felt footsteps behind her; she spun around quickly her hair whipping whoever it was behind her in the face.

Anzu was met with deep red eyes, her eyes widened at who it was.

She tried moving past him but he grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her towards him until her face was only an inch away from his.

She whimpered from the death grip hold he had on her wrists, she tried pulling herself away from him.

"L-let go of m-me," she pleaded.

"p-please," she added.

"What were you doing, wondering around like that" he demanded.

"I was trying to find a way out of this building to get home," she confessed.

"Anzu, you can't just leave. Where has your manners gone?" he taunted with a smirk.

Anzu looked at his stupid but sexy smirk plastered on his face, she glared at him.

"I'm going home, Bakura" she stated bluntly, and pushed past him with her head held high.

Anzu was violently pushed against a wall, both of the Bakura's rough but soft hands held Anzu's wrists above her head.

"You are staying here until I say you can leave," He whispered against her lips harshly.

"No" she argued, trying to break free.

"Yes, you will do as I say. If you know what's good for, Understood?" he hissed out. Anzu slowly nodded her head.

"Good Girl," he whispered seductively, stroking her cheek softly with his knuckles.

Anzu was raging in the inside, how dare he just demand that she stay here. She just wanted him to stop touching her but at the same time she didn't want it to stop. Anzu felt guilty, what if Ryou came to know of this?

"Stop," she breathed out softly.

Bakura just ignored her and kissed her soft plump lips softly, he let go of one of her wrists to caress her sides.

Anzu couldn't believe it, why was he kissing her?!

She felt him bite her bottom lip sexually, staring into her eyes. Anzu couldn't help but let out a soft moan which made Bakura smirk.

He let her lip go unbearably slowly, she closed her eyes when he latched onto her lips again, this time kissing her hungrily and passionately, pulling on her hair harshly.

Anzu moaned into his mouth which pleased the Hybrid immensely.

Bakura tangled his hands into her glossy hair, trailing his lips down her neck till he got to her collarbone as he was about to go further down something caught his attention, it was a tattoo on her collarbone.

This amazed him; he never thought that a girl like Anzu Mazaki could ever get a tattoo. But he did find it extremely hot, nothing was better than a girl with tattoo's or piercings.

The tattoo was someone's name with little black stars and hearts around it with rose thorns that spread down her back, he immediately become a bit jealous at the name; Josh.

Who the fuck was Josh?!

He calmed down quickly, no use getting jealous over a weak human. Anzu would die soon enough anyway; he needed her for the sacrifice and that's all that matters.

He pushed her aside so that she fell onto the floor roughly; she scraped her elbow on something sharp on the floor. She rubbed her arms softly to try and soothe the pain.

"Slut" he spat and walked away, she watched his figure disappear in the shadows with tears building up in the corner of her eyes.

Two minutes later two Hybrid guards come and dragged her to her room and locked the door, ignoring her cries.

She should have never run away from Ryou or Seto, now she was stuck with this monster. God knows what he's going to do with her now.

His voice ringed in her head each time getting louder.

'_Slut' _

Anzu didn't know why that word affected her so much; people say it all the time in this day and age. So why was she so heartbroken when Bakura said it?

She shook her head to try and get her mind of it; she wondered what Ryou was doing right now. She sure missed him right now, she wished he was here to hug her and comfort her. He said he'd protect me. So would he? Against his brother.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ryou was panicking, he couldn't find Anzu anywhere. It had been hours and there were no signs of her anywhere.

He decided to do the last thing on his mind; Call Malik.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK, I'm gonna stop there. **

**Well things are starting to go as Bakura wants, but who will fuck his plans up? **

**Comment!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's kind of rushed but I just wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW & I'll love you forever and ever!**

**CIAO! **


End file.
